Visionless
by Moon-Skittles
Summary: After being defeated, Dark Link stumbles to a ranch in the middle of the field. Although he's able to get a job and live at the Ranch, something seems to be amiss.


It was dark. The stars shined softly in the dark sky. The moon was no where in sight. It seemed to have disappeared, leaving no trace of it ever existing. He stumbled, finally giving up and letting gravity drag him to the ground. The shadow had been walking around for what must have seemed like hours. He panted and groaned in pain. It was becoming harder to focus on anything. He was lucky that he wasn't killed earlier. Yet, it seemed cruelier to let him live. Maybe if he just laid their til the sun came up, the pain would stop. A little voice seemed to shake it's head and nudge at his mind.

_You can't die yet. There's still much for you to do._

He let out another groan as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position. He needed shelter. A place to stay till the next night. What about the cliff he passed earlier. He turned to look around. No. He traveled too far from it. The sun would've hit him eventually as it ran across the sky anyway. He would need to find shelter elsewhere. He looked around, spotting a blurry image of some buildings. Buildings? There was a houses in the middle of this field? It didn't matter as he soon found himself staggering past the gates of the wall surrounding the buildings and into a nearby stable.

A warm puff of air hit his face, causing him to slowly open his eyes. The shadow blinked for a few moments before seeing a blurry horse muzzle in his face. His heart quickened a bit, not sure if the horse would get violent and attack him. The horse sniffed him a bit before a voice chirped for it to leave him be. Once the horse left the shadow was going to quickly run when a sudden pain in his shoulder made him stop. It only stopped him for a moment though when he pushed the pain aside and stood up anyway. He swayed a bit before a soft, but firm hand was place around his waist, placing his arm around the owner of the hand's body.

"You shouldn't stand up so suddenly." Came a shaky voice. He looked to see what appeared to be a red-headed girl. "You're injuried. You have to rest." He shook his head and was going to continue to walk when he felt her grip tighter. He gritted his teeth. This is not what he needed. He was just going to rest before leaving soon.

"Rest." She said firmly as she held on to him. "You don't have to worry about anything." She looked up at him with pleading eyes. He gave her a growl before slumping back down onto the straw. He had no energy to fight with her. She gave a sigh of relief.  
"Just stay here. No one will bother you." She soon left him to rest, locking the stable doors behind her. She turned to glance across the field and spot all the horses. _I wonder who he is. He looks so much like Link..._

_  
Once the sun had set the shadow had been let out by the girl, stumbling about. She grabbed ahold of his arm, causing him to snatch it away from her.  
"Are you okay?" She whispered.  
"I-I'm fine..." He mumbled. She lifted an eyebrow before shrugging.  
"So...who are you? If you don't mind me asking." He stared at her with his red eyes. The more the two stared at each other, the more she realized that he was having a hard time focusing on her. "Nevermind. Don't worry about it." She said softly as she led him to her house. She gave him the motion to stay put as she went to get something for him to eat.

He looked around a bit. Everything seemed so hazy. Was it foggy out? It was possible. He had stayed in the Water Temple so long he had gotten used to to such pesperation. He jumped when something touched him, but relaxed slightly when he just saw it was the girl again. She handed him a bowl of soup along with some bread. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the food before sitting down and consuming it.

"...I'm Malon, by the way." She said as she sat down next to him. He glanced at her before he continued eating. Did she want something from him? Malon watched him, trying to figure out what was his problem. How did he get injuried? Why did he look so much like Link? The silence continued to travel between them as he finished his meal and placed the bowl aside.

"So...Are you from around here?" The red head asked. He shrugged before shaking his head. "That explains it." She stated. "So you must be new around here. Where do you live?" She watched as his face twisted and turned.

"It doesn't matter now." She said as she stood. He looked up at her in confusion. She grabbed his hand and helped him to his feet. "You can live here."  
"Wh-what?" He shook his head. "No..." She smiled softly. Or he thought she did. The fog was too thick to tell.  
"It's okay. I'm sure my dad will let you stay and work here." She started leading him towards her home which was next to the stable. "What's your name anyway?" He strugged a bit before replying,  
"I've been called Dark Link. But don't dare to compare me to _him_."

Malon led him into her house and told him to wait near the door as she went to get her dad upstairs. Once she introduced the two to each other, she began to beg to her father about letting the shadow stay. Talon gave Dark a weary look as he glanced over him.  
"Please Daddy? He doesn't have anywhere to stay. I'm sure he could help out with the ranch." Pleaded Malon. The mustached man went over to Dark and looked him straight in the eye. Dark gave a glare right back at him.

"I guess he could stay." Said Talon gruffly. "Under one condition." The shadow's eyebrow went up in curiousity. "You have to work the week days here as payment." Malon smiled. Her father was so kind to give Dark a job and a-  
"No." Growled Dark Link.  
Malon's mouth opened in shock. "What!?"  
"I said no. I'm not working in the daylight."  
Talon nodded his head. "Then I suspect you will go into the nearest inn." Dark stared him down for a few moments, letting silence fill the air before he turned his head.  
"I guess I will." He turned to exit the building when instead he ran into the wall, missing the door slightly.

Malon gave out a gasp before rushing over to make sure he was alright.  
"Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine!" He snapped. Talon frowned and grabbed the young man by the shoulder.  
"Don't you dare talk to my daughter that way. She was just concerned." He said. Dark scowled at the wall for a few moments before Talon moved towards the stairs.  
"I'll let you stay here. You seem a bit disoriented." Dark Link gave a huff at the man's words before letting Malon led him to an spare room.

Dark Link ended up staying for more than one night. Actually, the Ranch had become a pernament residence for him. Although he had refused to work during the day, he had come to an agreement with Talon that he would be responsible for guarding the horses during the night after putting them back in the stables.

Dark didn't like being cooped up in the stables, so he was often seen wandering around the fences of Lon-Lon Ranch. Once in awhile a monster would appear, giving him someone to talk to. Once time a poe came to visit.

"Kekeke, hello there shadow. What are you doing in a place like this?" It asked. Dark turned toward it, squinting his eyes.  
"None of your business. Who are you?" He asked. The poe gave out a laugh.  
"Can you not see I'm a poe?" It asked. He turned away.  
"Sorry. It must be dark out..." he said. It scanned him up and down before turning the conversation to something the shadow was always eager to hear about.  
"He's defeated Bongo-Bongo you know." Dark turned his head towards the sound of the poe's voice.  
"He has?"  
"Yes. He's heading to the desert now."

He didn't see the horse coming at him. He had heard the neighs and felt the rumbling of it running, but he didn't see how close it was. He was in complete pain. It didn't feel as bad as being sliced up by that cursed sword and burned, but it still hurt. Dark Link fliniched as a gentle hand touched his arm.  
"Are you okay?"  
"What do you think you twit!"  
"I think you were lucky." He looked towards her and gave her a glare.  
"Lucky?"  
"Lucky." The two sat in silence for awhile after that as the red head patched up his wounds and broken bones.

"...Why didn't you get out of the way?" She asked in a soft voice.  
"I didn't see it."  
"You were looking straight at him. So why didn't you get out of the way?" The shadow's face soften in a realization.  
"I...I was?"  
"Yep. You were staring at him as he ran towards you. Didn't you see him?"  
"...Malon. I swear to the Goddesses, I did not see that stupid horse run my way."

It was gone. The doctor had declared it so. He always figured it was always foggy on the ranch. Or maybe he was just groggy from not getting enough sleep. Heck, maybe it was even the moon and star's fault for never being bright enough during the night. He had never expected that it was him. It was his own body failing him.

The shadow sat on the fence, staring straight ahead. There was nothing to see. Nothing. It was as dark and foggy to him like any other night. A familiar gentle touch was given to him as the young lady of the Ranch wrapped her arms around his waist. The two didn't say a word. There was nothing she could say that would make him feel better. He soon started to hear her wimper and eventually cry. And that was all that was heard throughout the night.

He had come to Lon-Lon Ranch wanting milk. The Hero of Time. When Malon spotted him she was happy to see him again. The sun was slowly going down, and it looked like Link had traveled far. He had brought Epona back with him. The two hylians were chit chatting as they led Epona back to the stable. Once they entered the building Link's face turned serious as he looked across from the door way. Malon saw the look he made and followed his gaze.

There next to one of the horses was Dark. He was whispering to it and petting it. Link handed Epona's reins to Malon and marched over to the shadow being before smacking him away. Dark yelped in surprise and tumbled backwards. He stared at the floor, wondering what had attacked him  
"Link! What are you doing!?" Shouted Malon as she ran over and grabbed onto the green hero.  
"What do you think I'm doing? This..._thing_ should be dead!" Dark slowly got up and stared straight ahead.  
"So it's you again. I never thought I would ever hear your filthy voice again." Dark growled back. Link glared at his own shadow.  
"My voice isn't the filthy one here."

Malon looked back and forth at the two. What was she suppose to do? It seemed that there was a chance of them dueling right here in the stable!  
"Link. Please...leave him be." She said softly.  
"And why should I? He is a creation of Ganondorf!"  
"Link..."  
"He tried to kill me! He almost did! He should be dead!"  
"Link...please..."  
"Tell me one good reason why I should let this piece of-"

"He's blind.


End file.
